


Freier Fall / Dead in the Water

by myownspark



Category: Freier Fall | Free Fall (2013)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownspark/pseuds/myownspark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marc is a policeman who has a pregnant, live-in girlfriend. He finds himself passionately attracted to Kay, a male police officer in his unit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freier Fall / Dead in the Water

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to Elvira Sweeney and PrivateBozz.


End file.
